


Dreams Come True

by fallensakura



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Crying, Daydreaming, F/F, Kissing, Love, Romance, poor wooby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-11-18 23:42:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11301264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallensakura/pseuds/fallensakura
Summary: Ruby develops a crush on the girl she has idolised for so long. That girl just so happens to be her older sister's best friend.





	Dreams Come True

**Author's Note:**

> Bc Wooby is a pure baby that needs to be protected at all costs. Also KanaRuby is a cute ship. Kind of inspired by that one Dengenki scan where Kanan is helping Ruby after an injury.

Falling for your big sister’s best friend certainly wasn't easy, especially for one Ruby Kurosawa, who had seemed to fall in love with Kanan before she even realised it. Kanan was, in Ruby’s eyes, a princess. She was tall, pretty and kind, always treating Ruby like a close friend rather than someone to be babied or pushed around. Kanan was elegant, like a ballet dancer. The way she moved in water conjured up images of the beautiful mermaids that Ruby had seen in picture books, and the way she danced with such practised ease and grace mesmerised the first year.

Ruby always felt giddy when Kanan was around. It was hard not to. The third year was so different to her in every way, and Ruby believed she was perfect, the kind of girl that anyone would want to be with. In all honesty, Ruby often felt a little inferior around Kanan. With curves rivalled by only Mari, and long, dark, silky hair, she couldn't have been more different to the redhead. Ruby always tried hard to look good and be fashionable, spending most of her allowance on clothes (and the rest on plush toys), yet somehow, Kanan could turn up to anything wearing just a sweatshirt, shorts, and flip flops, and look completely and utterly stunning. How she envied how perfect Kanan looked when she wore the flouncy, elegant dresses of AZALEA, and how she wished that one day, she would be perfect too. However, such feelings only heightened her admiration of Kanan, and her desire to grow closer to the third year only grew stronger as time went by.

She only realised her true feelings for the third year when she began to think of Kanan differently. Kanan had always been in her life, ever since she was little, yet since they had become members of Aqours, she had started to think of Kanan as more than just an older sister. She couldn't exactly describe it, but her heart fluttered like a thousand pretty butterflies were beating their wings in her chest whenever Kanan ruffled her hair. Sometimes Ruby would think about her and Kanan holding hands. In one recurring daydream, she would often imagine Kanan kissing her on the cheek. Such daydreams made her squeal, and blush, and hide her face in her pillow, yet a part of her was made so happy whenever she thought of the blue haired girl in such a way. She imagined Kanan whisking her away to a fairytale ball, turning up to the Kurosawa household in a suit, whisking Ruby (dressed in a ballgown) away in a carriage to dance the night away on moonlit sands, an ethereal glow surrounding them as they stared deep into each other’s eyes. But even Ruby knew that couldn't _really_ happen.

Ruby decided that although she couldn't really explain why, or how it had happened, she was in love with Kanan. She wasn't sure exactly what to do, after all, the third year was her sister’s best friend, and she had no idea how Dia would react, but Ruby knew that Kanan could protect her. She wasn't entirely sure even how relationships worked, in all truth, but if Rin and Hanayo from μ's had loved each other with all their hearts, then she could too. Dia had warned her about the dangers of unprotected sex, and although she wasn't even sure what sex entailed or what it was supposed to accomplish, she knew that Kanan was not one of those people that force young girls into things they do not want to do, like Dia had told her about. All Ruby wanted to do was cuddle with Kanan. Hold hands with Kanan. Laugh with Kanan. She just needed to work up the courage to ask Kanan to hang out with her. Then she would tell her how she felt.

Weeks later, Ruby finally plucked up the courage to ask Kanan to come to have a picnic with her on the beach. Dia was surprised, as she was still unaware of Ruby’s crush, but she trusted Kanan, so she let it slide. Kanan also seemed surprised, but agreed almost immediately, ruffling the younger girls hair. ‘Anything for Ruby-chan’, she had said, which had made Ruby’s stomach do backflips. Kanan really _did_ care about her.

When the day came, Ruby got up early to prepare for the day. Still half asleep, she used all of the cooking skills Dia had taught her to prepare lunch. She wasn't really allowed to use anything that required heat yet, and Dia had also prohibited her from using knives, so instead the redhead resorted to making things that didn't require use of the oven, and made sure to be very careful when using knives. Hopefully Dia wouldn't be mad at her. 

By the time she had finished, she had just enough time to wrap everything up in pretty napkins and put everything, including a picnic blanket, into a basket she had found. She made sure to put on her cutest outfit, paired with her new heels that made her feel super grown-up and confident, like Kanan was. Smoothing over her outfit and checking herself in the mirror one last time, she left the house, picnic basket in hand.

Upon arrival at the beach, she saw Kanan already sitting on the sand, dressed in her wetsuit. She had clearly been there for a while before the first year. Ruby felt bad, and began to run across the sand towards the third year, calling her name and waving. The third year turned in surprise and smiled at the redhead, waving. Suddenly, unexpectedly, Ruby tripped over her own feet, her stupid heels making it hard to run. In a blind panic, the picnic basket flew from her hand, and she watched in shock as it crashed down onto the hard sand. All of the food would surely be ruined now. Her eyes filled with tears.

All of a sudden, she became aware of the third year calling her name, running towards her, her voice filled with concern. When she reached Ruby, she crouched down, taking Ruby’s hand.

“Ruby-chan! Is everything okay? Are you hurt? Where does it hurt?”

Overwhelmed by the third years kindness, and the knowledge that she had ruined their day out together, Ruby collapsed into floods of tears, unable to prevent her watery eyes overflowing for any longer. She felt Kanan suddenly pull her into a tight hug, rocking her gently, whispering soothing words into her hair. Soon enough, Ruby calmed down, shocked and comforted by the third years proximity, and, upon Kanan’s request to tell her what was wrong, unable to lie to the older girl, she spilled the truth about everything, including her crush on her senior, the tears threatening to return as she begged Kanan to ‘please not tell oneechan’.

When she finally met Kanan’s eyes, she noticed the immense blush on the third years face, who was staring down at her with widened eyes. Ruby began to apologise over and over for ruining the food and the date and for being such a crybaby and everything. Kanan would surely not be interested in her now. She closed her eyes, waiting for Kanan to leave her and go home. She had blown everything. Suddenly, shockingly, she felt a warm pressure on her left cheek. Looking up, she saw Kanan pull away, her lips slightly parted, her whole face a shocking shade of red. Ruby didn't understand. Why didn't Kanan hate her?

“Thank you, Ruby-chan,” Kanan whispered, smiling softly, “Thank you for taking the time to prepare something so lovely for me, it really means a lot.”

Ruby’s emerald eyes widened in shock, an unexplainable warmth filling her. _Kanan had kissed her._ The third year giggled.

“And, in response to what I hope was a confession, I like you too. I like you a lot actually. So, for the time being, we probably shouldn't tell Dia-chan, okay?”

Ruby was overjoyed. She could hardly believe the words that had left Kanan’s mouth. Kanan liked her? Kanan liked her back? After everything she had done wrong, after all her failures, the girl she had idolised and admired for so long reciprocated her feelings? Overcome with emotion, she leaned up slowly, and shyly, tenderly, pressed a small kiss to Kanan’s cheek, happy tears filling her eyes as she smiled widely, pulling away. Maybe dreams really did come true.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it! I tried to write in Ruby's tone, which was pretty hard for me to do, and I think I may have gone slightly too immature, but I hope you enjoyed it nonetheless! :)


End file.
